


Five Times Sawatari Shingo Tried to Woo Sakaki Yuugo (Unsuccessfully)

by driftingstar



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Falling In Love, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Idiots in Love, Irony, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-13
Updated: 2016-12-13
Packaged: 2018-09-08 07:42:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8836129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/driftingstar/pseuds/driftingstar
Summary: In which Shingo accidentally falls head over heels for one Sakaki Yuugo.  The rest, they say, is sort of embarrassing. Knaveshipping.  Yuu4 family.  College AU.(alt. title: "How Sawatari Shingo and Sakaki Yuugo Actually Fall In Love.")





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Collectible](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Collectible/gifts).



**Five Times Sawatari Shingo Tried to Woo Yuugo (Unsuccessfully)**

 

**0.**

 

It began, as with most things, with a fall.

 

One moment, he, the great Sawatari Shingo, was carefully ascending up the stairs with his arms burdened with stage props and the next, his foot hits air instead of weathered concrete.  Unfortunately, even someone as transcendent and _perfect_ as he is must still obey the laws of gravity.

 

Which means he drops like a sack.  A wretched scream wrenches its way from his throat as he topples backward and scenes from his _tragically_ short life flashes behind his eyes.  He braces himself for pain.

 

But rather than feeling his head split open on the harsh, unrelenting pavement, what greets him at the end of his fall are warm, sturdy arms and a concerned pair of the bluest eyes he has ever seen. Like staring up into an endless, cloudless sky.

 

“You okay there, man?” the owner of the blue eyes says dubiously and Shingo suddenly becomes aware several important facts.  One, his precious props are scattered all over the staircase, two, his saviour is absolutely _gorgeous_ , and three, he is in love.

 

Shingo shuts his hanging jaw with a click.  Suddenly, it’s like all of his wits had deserted him: every clever line, every quip has fled his mind in favour of horribly intrusive thoughts like how the chest he’s practically cradled against is so warm and _firm_ and muscled. He gives himself a mental shake as if trying to will the gears in his head to start turning again, if only to get his mouth working.  His mouth is one of his _best_ features and he absolutely can’t afford to have it fail now!  “I… y-you… um...”

 

But apparently, his mysterious knight must have thought he was taking way too long with a response.  Because Shingo finds himself unceremoniously dumped back onto his feet.

 

“Uh, it looks like you’re okay,” the boy with blue eyes says awkwardly as Shingo aches at the sudden and cruel loss of his warmth. “Well, see ya around then. I guess.”

 

“W-Wait! I wanted to ask you--” Shingo whirls around, a hand reaching out desperately but the boy had already vanished into the crowd.  “--for your name...”

  


**1.**

 

After two weeks of extensive investigation that toed several lines of morality and legality, Shingo finally discovers the identity of his mysterious saviour.

 

Sakaki Yuugo, 2nd year, majoring in mechatronics, drives a motorcycle to school... and _works out_.  

 

Shingo whimpers quietly as his fingers tighten around the unmarked manila envelope containing the results of his research.  A couple of candid photos (Yuugo getting off his bike, Yuugo covered in sweat with a towel over his shoulders, Yuugo passed out during a lecture with a trickle of drool leaking from his lips), a copy of his motorcycle license, and a class schedule.

 

Which is what brings him out to the roof of the engineering building, an electric guitar in hand which was hooked up to giant speakers on either side. He takes a deep breath, steadying himself as he glances down at his Rolex.

 

 _Showtime_.

 

The clock strikes three and the front doors explode open as weary students flood out in drones, practically climbing over each other to be the first out.  A deafening guitar riff cuts through the din and hundreds of confused, bloodshot eyes swivel up to gaze up at him in confusion.  Shingo smirks, flicking his blond bangs out of his eyes. He feels so alive on this stage, with his adoring public hanging onto his every word.  

 

“This song was written for my beloved angel.” His magnified voice resounds across the campus as he strikes his sexiest pose and winks.   “Now it’s _your_ turn to fall for me.”

 

With that, Shingo launches in a passionate, soulful serenade, all the while imagining those sweet baby blues gazing up at him in adoration and wonder.  That’s right, he thinks as he strums his guitar and weaves a spell over his audience.  Just keep looking at me. Just look only at me.

 

As the final note spills from his lips, the gathered crowd erupts into cheers and Shingo eagerly scans the faces for his beloved.  

 

But there is no Yuugo.

 

“W-Wait!” Shingo yells into his mic as he hurriedly runs to the side of the roof, gripping the edge with white knuckles.  “Where is he?  Where is Sakaki Yuugo?!”

 

The confused students look at each other slowly.    

 

“Oh, Sakaki?” one of them eventually offers.  “He’s home with the flu.”

  


**2.**

 

If he let one little failure deter him, he wouldn’t be Sawatari Shingo.

 

“Just you wait, my darling,” he says to Yuugo’s adorable, sleeping face before he tucks the laminated photograph into his shirt pocket.  “You’ll be mine in no time.”

 

Because, who could possibly resist a beautiful, fragrant bouquet of two hundred long-stem roses? It was a bit of a challenge to transport it all to the school before it Yuugo’s first class.  It was an even bigger challenge to stuff them all into his locker. He might have needed to fiddle with the packaging a bit, but it was all for the greater good.

 

But the biggest challenge of all is all the _waiting_ ; Shingo has to consciously wrench his fingers away from his mouth about three times in the last hour to avoid ruining his manicure with his compulsive chewing.

 

Finally, dawn breaks and his angel finally enters the the locker room like his very presence heralded the first rays of the golden son. Shingo is once again struck dumb by how beautiful and perfect he is, down to the soft curve of his cheeks and the dark shadows under his eyes as he lets out a jaw-breaking yawn without bothering to cover his mouth.

 

Yuugo slowly shuffles up to his locker, a half-zipped up backpack slung haphazardly over his shoulder.  Shingo leans closer in anticipation, his heart in his throat as he watches his angel struggle with his combination.

 

“What the hell was it again?” Shingo can hear him murmur in his sweet, dulcet tones.  “Shit, why can’t I get this -- oh!  ...oh, what the _fuck--_ ”

 

Shingo shrinks back a little when Yuugo lets out a scream as the beautiful two hundred long-stem roses rain down on him.  He shuffles out of the room with his tail between his legs to the sounds of the love of his life shrieking, _“Yuuri, I’m gonna fucking murder you!”_

 

A couple days later, Shingo tries not to wince when he notices that Yuugo is covered in bandages.

  


**2.3**

 

“ _Spare me_ ,” Yuuri says, not even bothering to look up from his book.  “As if I had the time or inclination to send _you_ roses. Geraniums, perhaps. Run along, now.”

 

“Don’t fucking lie,” Yuugo insists. “I _know_ it was you! Who the fuck else would be psycho enough to give me _killer_ _plants_?!”

  


**3.**

 

“Third time’s a charm, right?” Shingo mutters to himself as he runs a slightly frazzled hand through his bangs and smears icing all over it. He was going about it all wrong: the way to a man’s heart is through his _stomach_.  But something doesn’t… look right.

 

He takes a step back to admire his handy work and frowns thoughtfully.

 

The chocolate delicacy that he had been slaving over for the past seven hours fizzles and lets out a slightly ominous hiss before completely losing its shape.  Shingo sighs and dumps it into the trash.  The bin is starting to look a bit full.  

 

For a moment, he actually debates giving up and just _buying_ the finest chocolates that money _can_ buy.  Then he shakes his head furiously and slaps his cheeks.

 

“No, _honmei choco_ has to come from the heart!”  With renewed vigour, he dives back into his work.

  


His beloved blond angel’s flabbergasted expression makes it all worth it when he presents him a beautifully wrapped arrangement on Valentine's Day.  He had gotten it absolutely perfect; adorable little pieces in perfect little hearts.  Perhaps he has a future as a chocolatier!

 

“For you, my angel,” he says smoothly, pressing the box into his hands. He might have lingered a bit too long but Yuugo’s skin is just as warm and bold as he remembered it to be, all those weeks ago. “Just a small token of my feelings.”

 

His heart swells as Yuugo takes the gift cautiously, staring back at him with those wide blue eyes. This is it, he thinks, leaning forward.  

 

But rather than answer his unspoken cue to leap into his arms and declare his undying, mutual love, Yuugo only blinks at him, like a baby hedgehog.

 

“Uhm,” he says. “Thanks? And do I know you? I kinda suck at faces.”

  


**3.5**

 

“I think,” Yuugo moans pitifully.  “I must have pissed off a vengeful spirit recently or something. I’m _suffering_.”

 

Yuuto makes all the right sympathetic noises as he continues to hold his bangs away whilst Yuugo pays tribute to the porcelain gods.  Yuuto, Yuugo thinks blearily, will definitely be his favouritest person if he continues to rub those soothing circles on his back.

 

“That’s why you’re not supposed to take candy from strangers,” Yuuto sighs.

  


**3.75**

 

“You’ve been rather _nebulous_ lately.  I never see you at practice anymore! ” a voice remarks and Shingo turns his head jerkily to stare at his fellow drama club member with bloodshot eyes. Shijima Hokuto sniffs and crosses his arms. “Why the _Sirius_ face? Find yourself in another _star-_ crossed romance?”

 

Shingo’s head drops back onto the table as he groans into the wood. “ _What am I doing wrong_.”

 

Shijima sinks into the seat next to him and gives him a tentative pat between his shoulderblades.  “At least he knows your name now.”

 

Shingo groans harder.  

  


**4.**

 

The problem, Shingo decides, is communication.  Flowers and chocolate? Such low-level gifts would never be able to convey the depths of his _longing_ for the boy he has spoken to for a grand total of six minutes and forty-two seconds.

 

And what better way to get his love across than through the very medium that is the nearest and dearest to his heart?

 

Theatre! Performance!  Once Yuugo sees him in his element, there's no way he won't fall head over heels!

 

Shingo accosts, er, runs into Yuugo on his way back from the gym and he has to take a moment to recall that humans need air to live.  He takes a deep breath and leans as casually as he can against the lockers.  He’s cool.  He’s suave.  He totally has this.  “Hey there.”

 

Yuugo’s sky blue eyes cloud over a moment before they turn clear with recognition and Shingo has never seen such a beautiful colour.

 

“Oh, you're that guy with the chocolates,” he says and sort of crosses his arms over his stomach. Whatever prepared speech Shingo had instantly falls to disordered pieces.

 

“H-Here!” he stammers, shoving the ticket at him with both hands. “Y-you should come see the grand opening of the Theatre Club’s first play of the season.”

 

Yuugo eyes the ticket with wary eyes.  After what felt like an age, he finally takes it from his hands.

 

“Oh!” he says, brightening up slightly as he gives it a once over.  “I already have a ticket to this one. Since Yuuya’s in it.”

 

The bottom drops out of Shingo’s stomach.  “Y-Yuuya?” he echoes.  

 

“Yeah,” Yuugo says, beaming like all the Christmases ever had all come at once. “Do you know him? He’s one of the leads this time.  I can’t wait to see him on stage!”

 

Of course Shingo knows him. Perky redhead, gorgeous smile, his once-crush turned best friend in the whole wide world, and now, _treacherous man-stealing wench._

  


**4.2**

 

“Oh, Yuugo?” Yuuya repeats in a sweet, guileless way that does nothing to sooth Shingo’s bitter rage and burning jealousy. His hands are curling into fists as he imagines himself drawing them back and redecorating his-- “Yeah, he’s my brother.”

 

Shingo chokes.  “O-Oh,” he says faintly.  “That’s… That’s really.  Really great.  I. I totally see the resemblance now.”

 

Yuuya flashes him a grin so blinding and so _familiar_ that he trips during his first scene.  

  


**4.3**

 

Shingo spots Yuugo in the crowd, wide-eyed and grinning, with the stage lights reflecting off his golden bangs and the knots in his stomach ease.  He delivers his best performance yet.

  


**4.5**

 

“Well?” Yuuya laughs when Yuugo throws his arms around his middle and doesn’t care when the rough motion crinkles his costume. “How’d you like the show?”

 

“It was _amazing_ ,” Yuugo immediately gushes, like a child in a candy store.  “You’re so _good_. And… well, I guess that other guy wasn’t half-bad either.”

  


**5.**

 

Shingo is a genius. An absolute, unparalleled genius.  

 

His self-congratulations follow him all the way to the Maiami U gym.  After all, according to his research, Sakaki Yuugo spends approximately two hours a day at the gym which translates to _ten whole hours a week_ .  And it gets better. There is absolutely nothing _wrong_ or _suspicious_ , or god forbid, _stalkerish_ if he just so happened to show up.

 

Visiting the gym is a perfectly natural thing for him to do.  And if one Sakaki Yuugo just so happened to be there in a skin-tight white tank top and gym shorts, flushed and panting and sweating as he pumps iron… Well, no one can really say a word, can they?

 

There is just one slight… hiccup.

 

Beyond dramatic readings and dashing across the stage, Shingo hasn’t exactly done a lot of physical activity lately. One of the drawbacks of having a chauffeur that drives you around everywhere.

 

“Oh, hey.  It’s Sawada… uh, Sawatari, right?” Yuugo’s sweet, dulcet tones cuts through his stupor and Shingo has to suppress the urge to scream his joy to the world. “You’re in the same club as Yuuya.”

 

“In… In the flesh,” he says, playing it cool as he nervously flicks the hair out of his eyes so he can subtly get a better look at Yuugo’s lean, muscled arms.  Photographs do them no justice at all. “You come here often?”

 

Yuugo gives him a tentatively friendly smile.  “Yeah, I try to go regularly since it helps with stress and stuff. Even though it just makes Yuuri call me a muscle head. You?”

 

“Me?” Shingo says. “Oh, yeah. I work out _all_ the time. Got to keep these guns sharp, right?”

 

He apparently said _something_ right because that draws a slight laugh from his beautiful angel.  “Right.  Do you need a spotter, then?”

 

Shingo stares at him blankly for a moment before he follows his gaze over to the barbells and his stomach already starts to grow heavier.  “Y-Yeah, sure, sounds good!”

 

It’s a credit to his incredible acting skills that he actually manages a couple lifts before his muscles completely give out on him.

  
  


**...and the one time it actually worked.**

 

**+1.**

 

“ _Sakaki Yuugo_!”

 

Yuugo startles and turns, looking bewildered as Shingo storms up to him with an intense look on his face that seems more befitting of a soldier marching off to war.

 

Shingo had simply had enough. The time for beating around the bush is over.

 

“I love--” Shingo declares bit halfway through the last syllable, he suddenly loses his nerve.  Doubt settles into his bones like a disease as all his previous failures compound together in his head.  

 

He's scared.  He's never been more terrified in his life.  Yuugo definitely thinks he's a weirdo. And that's _exactly_ what he is.  A creepy, dangerous weirdo who's stalked him for days after they only met _once_.  

 

And what does Shingo even know about him, besides his class schedule, his three sizes, the way Yuugo chews on things when he's nervous, and the fact that he's sort of clumsy and brusque but kind and unassuming at the same time.  Shingo knows that his bright, beaming smile warms his heart like nothing else can.  Shingo knows there isn't anyone else he would rather be with.

 

Which makes the possibility of rejection more than he can bear.

 

He tears his eyes away from Yuugo’s curious baby blues and casts them around for something he could use as a hasty excuse before his throat closes up completely. “--your motorcycle?”

 

Yuugo blinks slowly.  “Y-Yeah?” he asks and Shingo thinks he can see his cheeks tint pink.

 

“Y-Yeah,” he stammers back.  “It's.  Really cool. Nice design.”

 

“You think so?” Yuugo asks as he runs a hand over the hood. Then he ducks his head a bit, scratching his cheek sheepishly as he peers up at Shingo from beneath his long, perfect lashes.  “I. Um.  Actually built her myself.”

 

“Really?!” Shingo can't help but exclaim as he gives the bike another fascinated look, taking in the sleek build and glossy finish.  “That's amazing! You must be a genius!”

 

At that, Yuugo colours prettily and lets out the most adorable stammering that has ever graced his ears. He scuffs his feet against the ground and suddenly seems to find Shingo’s knees fascinating. “N-Nah, it really isn't a big deal. I mean, I had help.”  But regardless, he looks incredibly pleased and Shingo would have sold his soul to have a camera right now.

 

After several beats of silence, Yuugo tentatively speaks up again.  “Do you… do you want to ride it?  The motorcycle, I mean.”

 

“Yes,” Shingo sobs, suddenly overcome with emotion.  “Yes, I do.”

 

And they lived happily ever after.

**Author's Note:**

> In the end, Shingo discovers that the way to Yuugo's heart is actually through his motorcycle.


End file.
